


【授权翻译】Please, Dean/求你了，Dean

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester UST, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon, Wee!chesters
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“别问了，Sammy。”当Sam终于听到另一侧传来的声音时，他静下来，侧着耳朵，疲惫的胸膛一起一伏，脸颊紧紧地贴在门上。Dean的声音粗粝地仿佛他才是那个过去几个小时里都被锁在门外不停吼叫哭喊的人。“你得放手。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Please, Dean/求你了，Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please, Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458361) by [Canon_Is_Relative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative). 



> 作者注释：来自Milly的点梗，Sam在一场争吵中说着“求你了，Dean”，状态如下图。
> 
> Sam16岁，Dean20岁。

 

那扇简陋又不牢靠的门其实根本不算什么障碍。Sam知道他光是用脚或者肩膀就能轻而易举地把它顶开，他为这个意识感到害怕。他不知道怎么运用他的力气，它突如其来的让他从一个瘦小男孩变得强壮无比，与之一起措不及防的是他迅速窜起来的好几公分身高，和不断积蓄着水涨船高的他的愤怒，他的欲望。

 

“Dean，拜托，Dean。求你。让我进去。”

 

在他的记忆里，Dean从没这样拒绝过他。他明白他能让他的哥哥服软，他这么多年来更明白怎么运用它，尤其是用来索要一些小东西。当他十二岁的时候，他不高兴地嘟着嘴，抱怨着想要一双新的足球鞋。因为他没鞋换的感觉就像是世界末日到了。Dean，最终，把新球鞋带回家了，他偷偷的溜回公寓，再飞快的冲进门，呼吸急促地仿佛恶魔就跟在他脚后似的，然后他喘着气告诉Sam不准再这么做了。你不能让我为你做蠢事了，除非是什么非常重要的事，Sam。

Sam后来全心全意的为了足球锦标赛耗尽了自己的所有力气，他们大获全胜。Sam从来没有这么厉害过，而Dean就在那里，在前排的看台上，欢呼喝彩声吼得比谁都要响。

 

“见鬼的，Dean！”Sam摊开他的手掌拍在门上，他又狠狠地拍了一次门，微微发颤的皮肤扎进火辣辣的灼痛。“求你了。”

 

“别问了，Sammy。”当Sam终于听到另一侧传来的声音时，他安静下来，侧着耳朵，疲惫的胸膛一起一伏，脸颊紧紧地贴在门上。Dean的声音粗粝地仿佛他才是那个过去几个小时里都被锁在门外不停吼叫哭喊的人。“你得放手。”

 

Sam说了不和我不能和为什么和不，重复着，一遍又一遍。我不能。

 

“好吧，”Dean告诉他。“我能。我会忘记这件事。这不对。”

 

“我告诉你什么不对，”Sam的怒火重新席卷而来，他紧紧地抵住门，狂暴而失地一味只想离他的哥哥再近一点。“你像个小姑娘一样把自己锁在卫生间里。你害怕面对我。这才是不对的地方，Dean。”

 

门锁发出清脆的咔哒声，门被猛地摔开撞到墙上。Sam试着拥抱Dean但是他的哥哥已经猜到他的动作了，他推开了Sam，两只手牢牢地压住Sam的胸膛。Sam踉跄着摇晃了两下，比起Dean的推搡，意识到Dean此时想要揍他的震惊更让他失去平衡。

 

“你想要什么，Sam？”Dean压低声音怒吼道，当Sam抓住他的手腕时又一次把他甩开，“你到底想让我干什么？”

 

“你他妈的知道我想要什么！”

 

“你不要再提那件事了，Sammy！”Dean颤颤巍巍地伸出一根手指戳向Sam的脸，“关于这一切，你就给我闭嘴，你听见我说的话了吗？你不知道你自己在说什么，你——你已经失去理智了。你疯了，你听见了吗？你不知道——”

 

“你什么都不知道，”Sam回敬道，在放纵燃烧的怒火下语气却变得冰冷起来。每次都想这样，现在这样，他想道。他仿佛隔着遥远的距离审视着自己。他会生气到快要爆炸，他会真的想要掏出他的枪随便给一个敢火上浇油的人一枪爆头，然后，就是现在这样。这种感觉，就像，海洋一般的悠远平静。这犹如深海传来的冰冷彻骨，和沉默而死寂的平静比情绪失控还要可怕。“你什么都不知道，Dean，但是我完全清楚你在做什么。”

 

“噢是吗，硬汉？”Dean冷笑道，直了直身子，徒劳地尝试着想要高过他的弟弟。“你说说看啊？”

 

Sam付诸一笑。“你在把你自己分裂成两半，一个想要把这一切归咎于自己，另一个说完全不是你的错，两个同时存在。你想说你从来不会这么做，永远永远也不会变成那种怪物。但非此即彼，如果不是你开始的这一切，那就是我了，而对你来说，知道是我搞砸了一切的感觉更糟糕，对吧？”

 

“Sammy，你不是……”Dean的眼里反射着水光，Sam曾经从来没有见过那双眸里噙过这么多眼泪，像是盛得满满当当的一碗水马上就要打翻出来。他眼里翻涌的汪洋大海碎成成千上百万个风暴中的碎浪。Sam觉得他凝结成冰的冷静在这烟波浩渺里被拍得粉碎。“Sammy，你不知道你在要求什么，好吗？这太操蛋了，老兄，你不——你不能要这个，这不是什么真实存在的商品东西。来吧，嘿，小子，别——别那么做，好吗？没事的，听我说话，嗯？没事的，我们没事的。”

 

 

 

方圆数里只剩他们两个了，也许整个世界都只剩他们两个了。亚利桑那州的阳光炙烤着快烧焦的地面，一切都被太阳烧的褪色，风干，变得干硬龟裂，把这汽车旅馆周围变成了一片死气沉沉的，没人想进入的静区。昏暗的暮光带来仅有的一丝慰藉，黑色橡胶的秋千微微晃动着，座位的边缘只到他们的大腿根上。Dean面朝西，望着日落。Sam却向着东看，实际上他只是低头盯着地面，和他被撑大的，底部满是破洞的胶底足球鞋上落的尘土。

 

“求你了。”

 

“不。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“我们不能。”

 

“可以的。”

 

“我不能。”

 

“你想要的。”

 

“你只是个孩子。”

 

“这是因为我是个孩子，还是因为我是你的弟弟？”

 

Dean终于肯看着他了，他脖子和下巴上的肌肉都绷得紧紧的，眉头扭曲地皱成了一团，Sam敢确定在今晚的时候他就会长出老头子的皱纹了。Sam一心想要的，他一心只能想到的，不过是曾经的他会被允许靠近，然后把这些纹路都赶走抚平。Dean在看着他，长久的凝视着，用力认真的凝视着他，就好像他再也见不到他了一样，他甚至都没有意识到Sam也在回望着他。当他察觉到，当他对上Sam的双眼，他身躯微微地一抖。“Sammy，我不……我不知道怎么分开它们。你是我的弟弟，我……”

 

“你爱我？”

 

Dean这次遏制不住地剧烈颤抖起来，他浑身的肌肉紧绷着上下起伏，秋千的铁链碰撞着发出金属的咔哒声。Sam探过身子，手指勾住金属环连接的空隙，把铁链握在一起固定住，吻上了Dean。

 

Dean用两只手指按住Sam的下巴，没有吻回他，只是触碰摩擦着他的嘴唇尝试在间隙中呼吸，而Sam先结束了那个吻。Dean松开了手，看着Sam坐回自己的秋千上却一动不动，雕塑一般地定在那里，两脚纹丝不动的踩着裸露的土地灰尘。

 

Sam又重新低下头盯着他的鞋子，擦了擦眼睛，他已经不在乎Dean看见他的动作。一分钟后他吞咽了几下，扯谎道，“我饿了。”

 

Dean温柔地哼了哼声。“你总是饿。”

 

Sam合上眼睛，用力地咬着口腔内壁直到他以为他的声音已经不会颤抖了。“我们能去吃汉堡吗？”

 

Dean从秋千上坐起身来。Sam听得见他活动脖子和肩膀时关节发出的清脆的响声。一只有力的手，被阳光和泥土染得发黑的苍老的伤痕累累的手，重重地搭到他的肩膀上，小心翼翼地摇了摇他。“好，Sammy。我们走吧。”


End file.
